Starting Again
by Trinity1012
Summary: Serena moves from Japan to America to go to University. Now out of school with B.F.F. Anna, working towards owning there own clothing line and store. Are heading back to Japan. While worrying about a certain dark haired stud, that broke her heart before.
1. Chapter 1

**Starting Again**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Anna. So no lawsuits please. You have been officialy warned.

"SERENA! Hey, I'm over here! COM' on, were going to be late if we don't hurry!" Exclaimed Anna. Waving to get Serena's attention. They were meeting up on there way to class.

Usagi Tsukino being her birth name taken on Serena when coming to America for school, finding that it would be easier for people to remember her by having a name in English. Like most foreigners happen to do. Has bright blue eyes and golden blond hair that she used to wear in a strange pony tail bun fashion she changed shortly after moving. She cut her usually knee length tresses to a most easier length of crazy layers all over with the longer bits around her waist, and the shorter pieces just above her shoulders with longer bangs done in the side swept fashion. This was a great hair style for her to still do allot and look professional or nothing at all and looks like she's ready for a day at the beach. She found it nicer to finally change her hair style to something that fit her more now that she has grown up a bit. With out the constant idea's thrown out to her by her friends back home. Serena grew up allot in the last 7 years. College with good grades for 4 years, 3 years of dedicating work for her profession. Not as clumsy and ditsy as before and she really has gotten used to using the fine brain in her head. She has a strong love for the Pin-up girl fashion, with all the high weisted lines and those 1950's Marilyn Monroe style. Finding it to be one of the best times in all of fashion. With everything that was good about the female body accentuated beautify. And not needing to use the same old models that are barley more that skin and bones. There isn't anything there to really accentuated, because there really isn't anything there period.

Annabelle Meadow prefers Anna. Was from the bay area and L.A. in California already knowing the fashionista's of west coast, tan, and tall. With her vivid green eyes and, chocolate brown wavy hair cut below her shoulders always slightly disheveled as her bohemian style in clothing. She could always catch the eye of anyone near her with her free, laid back gypsy attitude. But always preferred to kick it with her friends more. Anna has the looks for a Dark Goddess and Serena does for a Golden Goddess, and they both have the attitude to prove it. Both different in appearance but very similar in personality were just meet to meet and befriend each other when they needed a friend the most. Also liking the Pin-up girl style still prefers the Bohemian and Hippy styles the most with all the colorful, simple and easy flowing cloth. Peace, love and happiness. Defiantly her type of clothing. She loved to get dressed up and be able to relax in it as well.

They were both enrolled in The Fashion Institute. Serena more for the designing and drawing aspects, and Anna for sewing and making the designs. They were a match made in heaven they loved what they did and got along from the moment they met. Like sister's they fought but always made up never to end there relationship over petty squabbles. They stuck through the rough times that a four year University can give you. After the first year, they put in there room mate paper's and stuck it out since. Now 5 years later graduated and living together on there own, in there small 3 bedroom apartment downtown. Designing and making clothes to sell to private buyers. Not as luxurious as it seems but they make due, when they aren't making and selling there own creations they work for other established designers and do there back stage work when it comes time for the runway. As Serena was thinking about the fine and fun times when meeting up with Anna in school and what they did afterwards. She started thinking she was missing something, or forgot to do something. Then it dawned on her. She revved up from her day dream still staring at the blank sketch pad sitting there on her lap on top of her bare legs. For hours it sat there. With the now renewed aggravation of not getting anything accomplished that day. It has seemed to be a problem as of late.

"I CAN'T CONSENTRATE!" Serena yells at her sketch book. "What is my problem lately, I can't believe this" she groans to herself. With a flip to the cover, closing it and giving it a toss crossed the bed. With a sigh to herself flopping back onto her pillows. A bit later nearly dozing off thinking, she heard some noise coming from the entry way.

"Serena? You home?" came a voice she knew well. It came from her friend and room mate, Anna.

"Yeah, I'm in my room. Frustrated as hell!" she yells back at her friend of 7 years.

"Hmm... Good, now get out here and help me put some of these groceries away. They're heavy" Anna replied whining loudly while banging all her bags on the wall's trying to get them inside.

'Hopefully, theirs no eggs in one of those' Serena chucked to herself as she got up to help put the food away. "Hey there, how was your day?"

"It was good." Anna said cautiously. Which made Serena stop dead in her tracks, with her full attention on Anna?

"What do you mean...?" Serena said warily.

"Why do you always do that? You always think the worst!" exasperated, Anna stopped and plopped down on one of the bar stools looking at Serena. "Oh, never mind... Look I want to talk to you about something important. Sit. This might take a while."

"Is it bad?" Serena said hesitantly.

"Depends on how you take the news. Well... I want to move. And no, don't even open that mouth of yours. I. Am. Not finished." Anna had to interrupt her from talking. "I want you to come with me. I think it will be a good opportunity for you, and you need to get out of New York. You hate it here. I don't even know why you stayed here, honestly." Anna explained.

"I stayed because of you, and I don't hate it here, that much" Serena mumbled softly. Well she wasn't expecting this kind of news. "Where do you want to move too?"

'Well, here goes.' Anna thought before she answered. "Uh... Japan."

"Japan... Wow, that's far away..." Serena's head snapped up in understanding. "WHAT! WHY JAPAN?" She yelled. "HONNTOU NI BAKA!" Serena stood up from her stool and started pacing while screaming things in her first language. She did this sometimes. When she was overly emotional, being really mad was no exception. "KOREHA OKO TTEINAI" She started to pace around their apartment. When she was cooled off she sat back down across Anna.

"You finished?" Anna Inquired.

"No...'Rebel'." Serena said finally. "Now I'm done."

"I'm not a traitor, and do you forget... I can speak Japanese too. You're not the only one who can speak multiple languages." Anna pointed out. "Serena, do not be like this. I actually really want to go. It's good for me to get out and explore different countries. I want to make clothes, and I can't do that to the best of my ability, unless I get out and explore! Please, for me?" Anna begged.

"I guess... that would be a... HELL NO! I left there for a reason Anna, no, the puppy dog eye's wont work on me."

"Serena, I'm begging you. I need you. It's not like you need to stay here. You can work from where ever! And you need a break. When we got out of school we made a pact. That no matter what we would stay together, and that you design the clothes and I would make them! You need to come with me. You promised. Besides, being unhappy isn't a good reason to stay away from Japan." Anna stated. Knowing that Serena won't argue over a good point made, but also knowing that she wont like it just the same. Serena hated to be caught when her reasoning's were dumb.

"Let me think about it." Serena replied as the finished putting the groceries away in semi silence as they left each other to there thoughts about what this move would mean. Serena couldn't really think of really good reasons to not go back. She love's her family and friends but there was that one person that she refused to think about because of there strong connection that he refused to acknowledge that her and pushed her to make the decision into leaving. She never told any one the real reason. And she wasn't going to start. Over the next couple of days she really thought about it and if she could handle not being with Anna and not living with her and the answer she came up with was that she couldn't. She was going to stay with Anna for as long as they saw fit and if that meant that they were going over seas, then so be it.

One night after deciding it she waited until they were getting ready to call it a night to give her friend the news. They were sitting in comfortable silence and out popped the begrudged four letter word.

"Fine" Serena stated abruptly.

Anna looked at her for a minute trying to understand what 'fine' meant and then broke out in a 100 watt smile that she couldn't hold in once grasping what they were now talking about. "Yes! I knew four years in college together and living together would pay off some time!" Anna laughed. "I just know you!" Anna got up from her perch and started to dance and sing to Serena in her happy melodic voice telling her how much she loved her and how excided she was that Serena agreed.

Over the next month Anna and Serena started making arrangements for there move from New York to Japan. There last night on American soil they sat up and finished the last of the cleaning they had to do in there apartment before dropping the keys in the mail slot and a letter before there flight. Having already sent there stuffs off to Japan a few days sooner to an apartment that they mare arrangements with for two weeks over the phone. They sat up talking for a while before they pulled out there sleeping bags to sleep. There flight out was early the next morning. 7:35 A.M. to be exact, and she would get to Japan 23 hours later after the waiting and baggage check. About 6:30 A.M. The next day, they will be driving the streets of Japan. She and Anna will be picked up by the car rental service and off to there apartment and to explore most likely, if Anna had any say in it at least.

Relaxing from planning she started to think of what was in Japan as she lay looking out the sliding glass door, looking at the moon about everything that was awaiting her in Japan. Her family and friends. Mamoru... Last she heard from her friends was that Rei and Yuichiro were thinking about marriage, and that Motoki and Mina moved in together. She started to smile to herself. Maybe moving back home isn't such a bad thing after all. It's not like it was terrible. Just lonely she thought to herself. Besides, Anna was right about one thing. She could draw where ever she was. And just maybe they can finally get that little store opened that they wanted to open so badly. With all there own clothing designs and jewelry.

As she drifted of to sleep that night she though about one single guy that she had fallen head over heals for and always tried her hardest to get the attention of but never fully succeeded in. A drop dead gorges man. Jet black hair always a touch long like he was late for a hair cut and just did not want to go, sapphire blue eyes that can just look at you from the inside out. As if he was reading you soul and keeping what he found out to himself. He always kept to himself and barley his best friend Motoki. He always seemed to have a little bit of time for her in his busy schedule. Remembering back on all the time she stayed up at night wishing more would happen between them. Just to realize that it wasn't meant to be. She stayed up crying several nights before she was off to America to start a new life. Without Mamoru, his quiet personality and devilish looks. To get over her school girl crush and get on with her life.

Not having a great slumber that night. Sleeping on the floor was uncomfortable, with thought of the handsome man she fell head over heals for drifting out of her mind with the moon from the night before. Waking up to the alarm that would set the day off and inevitably the next installment to her life back in Japan. She and Anna got up and got the day started. Off to the Airport and on with Japan. In 8 years, it will be her first time back. She will be back with her family and her friends, and hopefully not to see the man that made her run away in the first place.

Japanese words: In order.

Honntou ni baka = Really stupid

Koreha oko tteinai = This is not happening

Rebel = Traitor


	2. Chapter 2

AN: There is going to be alot of Japanese terms in this one. So this chapter is a little bit sorter then I would have liked because of that. But I hope you enjoy. Writing is not a strong point for me, but I had this awesome idea and wanted to get it on paper, if only there were jobs that gave writers the idea's. That would be awesome. Let me hear some feed back. I would like to know what I'm doing wrong or right.  
Ja-ne,  
Trinity

Chapter 2

The flight was as unpleasant. She remembered it worse though. 21 hours of going from city to city on a long flight. At least she got some sleep unlike the night before. By the time they landed she was fairly rested but a bit jet lagged. It was 7 A.M. And they got there luggage and just got there rental car. They were hitting the road when a few minutes later, when Anna squealed like a little kid so very loudly it nearly sent them driving off the road.

"Anna! If you do that again I'm going to hit a car on purpose!" Serena muttered unhappily once her heart settled back down from her throat.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so excited! I can't believe that were here!" Anna replied while staring outside watching all the building and scenery.  
"Were going to the apartment first and getting thing situated there first, that okay with you?" Serena turned to glance at her friend who had her face plastered to the glass, just like a small child. "You know Anna, It's not going anywhere, all the buildings are staying put, they can't move. You would think things would seem less fun to stare at, glued to a window when your 25." Serena laughed out.

As Anna turned to glare at her, Serena's phone rang. Anna went to grab it since she was not tided up driving. "Hello? Who ever called Anna knew and started in on the conversation on how they moved to Tokyo. "It is so amazing! You have no idea of how pretty it really is... Oh. Well I guess you do... Ha-ha! Yeah, oh, wait a second. Serena is getting her head set. Yeah, I know. Here she is. Bye." As they turned to get into the right road for there apartment Serena turned on her Bluetooth. "Its Rei" whispered Anna.

"Moshi moshi." Serena said in Japanese.  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Usagi-chan." Rei replied.  
"Rei-chan. I notice you have been working on your English. That is great."  
"I have too for my type of business, hope I'm doing alright." Rei chuckled.  
"You re good. What about the others?" Serena praised.  
"Ami-chan is fluent, as if that s a surprise and Mako-chan and I have been going to classes together. But it s Mina-chan I'm worried about. She says she is fine but who knows and I know Motoki know a little bit. Yuichiro knows none. I guess it's a good thing that Anna-chan knows some Japanese. She is going to need it to understand Mina and Yuichiro." Rei laughed.  
"You never know. She might surprise us all." Serena stated unsurely.  
"Hum huh. Now who are you trying to convince now. Anyways, I got the information for you and my boss said that we can go ahead and start the process on trying to get a store set up for you and Anna-chan. He say's and I repeat. 'This could be a great investment for our company'. Meaning he would be delighted to have our name and company back you in your endeavors. Now, would that sound likes something you guys would be interested in?" Rei said after she got into business mode. Sounding quite professional so very fast after talking about the girls, it was quite impressive.  
"I know for sure that I am interested but let me get back to you I want to go over it with Anna." Serena told Rei as she glanced at Anna again.  
"No problem at all. I will be here at the office most of the day." Rei said as shuffling of papers could be heard over the phone.  
"Alright, perfect. Oh hey are you guys meeting tonight at Crown like back in the old days?" Serena replied quickly as she neared her destination knowing she would need to get off the phone soon.  
"Of course, don t be late. 5. Don't be late and bring Anna-chan, And don't worry I'll figure out on how to get Michiru-sama and Haruka-sensei here." Rei replied happily "Okay, I have to go just got to the new apartment. Talk to you again at 5." Serena told Rei as she was parking the car.  
"Don't be late. Sayonara, Usagi-chan." Rei said.  
"Ja-ne Rei." yelled Anna from the next seat.  
"Bai-Bai, Rei-chan." Serena said lastly as she flipped closed her phone. Unbuckling her seatbelt Serena grabbed her large animal print hand bag and stepped out of the rental sports car. Looking around as she set off to grab the few bags that Anna already pulled out from the trunk. She grabbed hers and set off for the manager s apartment. She had to buzz up to get the keys so they could get into there new home.

'Buzz'

"Hai." Said the voice threw the intercom.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Serena got out.

"O namae wa nan desu ka." The voice cut Serena off before she got to finish.

"Tsukino, Usagi." Serena replied.

"Hai. Hai." The voice said as a loud buzzing sound came, meaning to open the large door. Anna looked at Serena confused. Serena shook her head to let her know that she'll talk about it once there done talking to the old man. A small very old looking man came from around the corner.

"Tsukino? Konnichi wa." The old man said, Serena stepped forward and gave the old man her hand.

"Hajimemashite Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu. Watashi no namae wa Usagi desu." Serena said politely. She then pointed to Anna. "Koreha watashi no yuujin desu Anna. O genki desu ka? "

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." Anna said politely.

"Hai. Genki desu. Arigatou. Watashi ni tsuduki nasai." The old man said as he went on his way to show the girls to there apartment.

Anna just kept looking at Serena. This was much more formal then in America. Sighing to herself she picked her stuff back up that she set down when initially greeting the old man and went to follow Serena and there new manager up the stair's he seemed to be taking.

"Anatano ri^su ooki i apa^to." started saying as he rounded a corner to go up another set of stairs. "Sorehachoudo 2 dearuka?." Old man finished saying as they got to a door on the forth level. Numbered 43.

"Hai. Sono kousei watashitachi 2." Serena answered his question.

"Sorehakokoniaru. 43." He said while handing over the keys and a parting with a. "Yoi ichinichi o." He walked back down the hall way towards the stairs.

"Thank you Sir." Anna said quickly before he disappeared.

"You are very welcome, Anna-chan." The old man replied with a last minute smile just as he disappeared down the stairwell. Shocking them both, into silence. Who would have known he knew English. Anna and Serena just stared dumbly before they started laughing and trying to get the key into the door.

Once they got it in and turned to unlock the door. They opened and walk in to there new home. It would have been quite spacious if it wasn't for the fact that all the stuff they sent out from New York almost a week ago wasn't sitting in the middle of the living room and entryway.

"Wow, they were speedy. Weren t they?" Anna commented with the laughter still lingering in her voice.

"Yeah they were. That s awesome. Now let s get all this stuff put away before we have to meet everyone at the Crown in... Its 8 A.M. now, in 8 hours we ll need to head out. Think it s possible?" Serena had a grin on her face and a glint in her eye. This never meant good things for Anna. As Anna started to mentally prepare for the day of competitive cleaning and unpacking. Serena was glad she wore loose jogging pants that matched her pull over hooded sweat shirt the same soft pink color. A camisole tank top under the hooded sweat shirt she just took off in a hot pink and cute little ballerina flats she just kicked off by her purse. While getting more comfortable for the work out the is inevitably coming, Serena allot put her up in a high sloppy bun to keep it out of her face as possible and off her neck.

"Ah man. That s the look you get on your face when you want to compete. Really Compete, and I can't just forfeit huh." Anna exclaimed. Knowing that she wasn't going to get out of this, she also started to dress down, taking off her accessories. Her jacket, which matched her outfit. Good thing she wore lounge pants as well and a cute low cut baby tee both in blue, after putting her hair up in a pony and kicking her flip-flops off. She was ready for the fight to the finish.

"Nope. Serena stated before counting off. Ichi. Ni. San. Shi. GO!" Serena Blurted out bolting for the first box she could get to, With Anna on her tail they started to unpack everything at hyper speed. Which lasted for about 2 hours before they physically exhausted them.

They decided to take a break and order pizza. They were already half way done and just wanted something to eat and drink. They continued cleaning and organizing a bit waiting, talking about what Rei had found out earlier.

"Rei works for a Management consulting firm, they normally help existing business' develop plans for improving. But it never hurts to get there expertise from the beginning, to get our shop started off in the right way. From what Rei was saying the owner is willing to set up a special contract for us and start us as if they were a bank loaning. I think they just want to get in good with people who graduated from University and were doing fashion that could look good for him if our shop hit it off really good." Serena explained everything she and Rei talked about in detail so everyone was on the same page. They kept talk about everything and started making small plans until the pizza boy buzzed them.

"Hello?" Serena buzzed back down.  
"Pizza delivery."  
"Hai, Come right up." Serena replied and buzzed him up. "Anna, pizza boy is on his way up." Serena shouted to Anna where ever she was in this mess of an apartment. As she turned around to grab her wallet, knocking on the door started.

"Hi there, thanks." Serena said as she opened the door not really looking at the boy standing there. She took the pizza and drinks and set them on a random box laying around she turned around and took a good look at the kid at her door. "Shingo? Is that you?" Serena asked perplexed by seeing her younger brother on her doorstep before she told her family she was back in town.

"Yeah, how do you know who I am?" Shingo replied after he heard his name looking at the lady he just delivered too. "Usagi? Oh wow! When did you get back into town?" Shingo asked his older sister. Delighted in finally getting to see her, 8 years is a long time. Phone calls and occasionally some pictures few and far between was not a good way to keep a good relationship. Shingo and Serena were pretty close growing up. With only 3 years a part. This put her at 25 and him at 22.

****************************************************************************************************************  
So I realized that this chapter had a lot of Japanese terms. Sorry. I got started and I couldn't stop. So I stopped it here so you wouldn't have to scroll too far to read the terms.  
A lot of the longer terms are all rough translations and may not be perfect. Or correct even. But I do know that they are all at least in the ball park, which I can guarantee.

Ohayo gozaimasu = Good Morning.  
Chan = When having a close friend or when young children and teenage girls, Chan after there name is normally used if you find someone endearing.  
Sama = When showing respect and when one is of much greater status. Or you greatly admire someone.  
Sensei = generally used for Authoritative figures such as teachers and doctors and such. And it shows respect for those who have mastered an art or skill.  
Sayonara = Goodbye.  
Ja-ne / Bai-bai = Casual goodbye.  
Hai = Yes.  
O namae wa nan desu ka = what is you name.  
Hajimemashite Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu = Hello and pleased to meet you.  
Watashi no name wa ____ desu = my name is.  
Koreha watashi no yuujin desu = this is my friend.  
Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu = Pleased to meet you.  
O Genki Desu Ka = How are you.  
Arigatou = Thank you.  
Watashi ni tsuduki nasai = Follow me.  
Anatano ri^su ooki i apa^to = your large apartment lease. Sorehachoudo 2 dearuka = is it just two.  
Sono kousei watashitachi 2 = It s just we two.  
sorehakokoniaru = It is here.  
Yoi ichinichi o = Have a nice day.  
Ichi = 1.  
Ni = 2.  
San = 3.  
Shi = 4.  
Go = 5.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: YAY! Chapter 3 is up! And no Japanese in this chapter! It s understandable to all of us English only language users to be annoyed at the last chapter! Ha-ha, I do apologize for that, but hey. Here is another chapter and now you get to see into Serena's past a little bit. Whoopee! Enjoy! Reviews are always nice to, I like to know what I m doing right and wrong, and what you guys want to hear, if you have ideas for the story go ahead and let me know what your thinking, I have idea s but More are always appreciated.  
Trin.

Chapter 3

"Oh, my... Shingo, come in here!" Serena exclaimed with growing excitement.

"Serena? What going on out here? Hey. It s the pizza boy." Anna came out from another room and gave Serena the look. "He's a cutie, if you don't snatch him I might." With that being said Anna winked and Shingo, then looking quite confused by the looks of disgust on there faces. "What?"

"Anna, I want you to meet the pizza boy. This is Shingo, my 22 year old brother." Serena stated bluntly to her friend.

"Ah. No wonder the looks. Hey." Anna waves briefly before Shingo starts berating his sister with questions.

"When did you get back?" Shingo asks.

"About 4 hours ago." Serena barely manages to get out before Shingo engulfs her in a huge hug. Man he has gotten big. "You re squishing me Shingo." Serena chokes out.

"Sorry, it s just so nice to see you it has been so long." With that he lets Serena go to catch her breath. "How long are you staying?" He finally asks timidly as if afraid of the answer.

"Honestly, I don't know. But chances are for a while." Serena smiled. "You see all the stuff behind me." Serena turns around to point at all the stuff Anna and her haven t unpacked yet. "That is all of our stuff. We moved here." Serena turns back to look at her younger brother looking like he is going to start crying. He was just staring at all the stuff like it was something magical. "Hey? Are you ok?"

"Huh. Yeah. I'm just excited. You don't know what it s been like to not have your roll model and best friend move away suddenly. Cause of some jerk." Shingo mentally cringed once that little comment left his mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Serena gave him a look filled with so much intensity, it could make the strongest of men bow down before her and she knew that if this was the same Shingo that she left, he was no exception to that rule. "I repeat. What are you talking about Shingo? I want the truth, and I want it coming out of your mouth now." Serena stated sternly.

"Usa, I'm sorry. I read your diary before you left for America. I wanted to know why you wanted to leave so badly. Why you made such a rash decision. I wanted to know why you wanted to leave me. Don't be mad, I wasn't trying to pry. I just needed to understand. To make sure It wasn't about me or mama or papa. After I read all that stuff about Mamoru, I was able to let go. I wasn't going to let you leave, I was going to do stuff that would have left me grounded to this day" Shingo rushed out, pausing to breath, and to really think about how he was going to put the rest of his explanation. Slowly he started back up. "But after I read it I knew that it wasn't about us. It was something you needed to do and it was him that kept you away for so long." Shingo tried to get her to understand. "I... I'm Sorry Usa. I really am." Shingo sighed.

"Oh wow. You know what. I haven t thought about those reasons in years. It s no big deal. It s all over and done with and Mamo-chan is the farthest thing from my mind, has been for a long time." Serena lied excellently. Anna caught on to this fact but was not going to say a thing until they were alone.

"Good." Shingo sighed. I really wouldn't want to go up against him again. He is really tough. Even though he wouldn't fight back he blocks like a pro." Shingo replied.

"Huh, you didn't go after him..." Serena narrowed her eyes. "Right...

"I was 15, thought he was at fault for making my sister leave her family. Why wouldn t I? What brother wouldn't?" Shingo said indignantly.

"Shingo! You have got to be kidding me!" Serena yelled. "What did you say to him?" Trying to keep a hold of her growing temper for her too caring younger brother deemed to be difficult. Especially if it means that the horrible memories from long ago were going to be coming out and not to the people she would have preferred. "This is not happening, you told him? Why Shingo! Why?" Serena felt herself deflate. Tear's starting to rush up to her eyes.

"I thought you didn't care?" Shingo said defensively.

"That was before I heard the part about you telling the only guy I loved it was because of him that I left, Imagine how it going to be like when I see him again. You know, he does hang out with my friends. Shit!" Serena said as she started pacing around the messy living room. "How am I going to fix this!" finally with a grumble of frustration she plopped down on a chair that was some when in the carnage. "You know what. I'll do nothing. If it ever gets brought up again, 'ill deny it. No one will know the difference." She decided. Mean while Anna was eating down pizza and watching the episode play out, that was more information accidentally coming up then she was able to get from her friend in 8 years.

"So this guy you left here... Is he hot?" Anna stated, while staring at a shocked Serena.

"Well. Yeah. He is. I was so in love with him. Until I came to my senses, and realized that it was never going to be." Serena said lightly while thinking back on a special moment about the man she fells head over heals for.

She was getting ready to leave the Crown Arcade it was raining. There was only a couple weeks left until high school was over for good. And she would be thinking about what college she wants to go to. On her way out she gave Motoki a hug and told him that she will see him the next day, Motoki asked her if she wanted him to walk her home. And before he got to answer, Mamoru said that he would. Hearing him and turning around to look at the counter. He paid for his cup of coffee and walked to Serena. 'You ready to go Usako? he had been calling her that for a while, just a cute little pet name, as they walked out side by side they took off for the long walk to Serena's home. 'So, Mamo-chan.' Mamoru had always let her call him that. He never though she was doing it out of disrespect but more so cause she still found everything cute. 'You re in college. What are you studying to do?' Serena continued. 'I was studying to be a doctor. But I changed my mind. I would still like to do that someday, maybe. But, I'm doing business now. What about you? You re getting ready to graduate soon. Aren t you getting ready for college?' Mamoru explained. 'Ah. Well yes. I m interested in fashion. More for the art end of things. Drawing and stuff. But it s hard to decide where to go, not really the what. I ve had my mind set on some type of art that I could make come alive. Like clothes.' Serena said as they neared a park which was about half way from the Crown and Serena's home. Every time Mamoru walked her home they stopped at the park for a little bit. Just to talk. 'It is a hard choice to make. But you'll make the right one for you. And love every second of it. Ha-ha' Mamoru laughed. As they passed the grass and neared the swing set. 'Yeah, well I was looking at some universities in America.' Serena put out as she sat down on a swing next to Mamoru. Wow over sea's. That s impressive. Have you heard back from any of them yet?' Mamoru praised. 'Yes.' She said a little embarrassed. I got an acceptance letter from New York Fashion Institute. There suppose to be one of the best in America.' Serena told Mamoru. 'Usa. That's wonderful. You got into an amazing school in America. You should be proud of your self. If you got into that one you will have no problems getting into several more. And choosing which one will be hard but you will pick the right one for you. so don't worry to much about it right now, wait until you graduate and then make your final design.' with enlightening information they got up and started back on there walk to Serena's house while thinking about the choices to make that lay in front of her. As they turned the last corner onto the block that she lived on she stopped about a house down. 'Thank you mamo-chan, that s some helpful advice.' Serena said smiling up at Mamoru. 'No problem Usako. I have tons of advice for you any time.' He raised his hand to her face and held her check. Watching, this beautiful girl, She has always softened his heart. He leaned down and gave her a small lingering kiss on the other cheek. 'Don't ever change Usa.' with that said. He starts walking back the way that came. While she stood in front of the neighbor s house, watching him leave.

While thinking about what she did later the night after she stopped watching Mamoru's retreating figure. She came out of her memory as Anna was saying something to her. "Huh. What?'

"Want some pizza before it gets cold? You probably should I don't know where the microwave is." Anna said softly while passing her a piece.

"Oh shit. I need to go. I'm on the clock. And I think Im going to get into trouble." Shingo laughed. "I get off at 3 P.M. What are you doing tonight?" Shingo asked on his way out.

"Were going to Crown at 5. Want to join us?" Anna told him.

"Yeah, that would be cool. Oh I need the money for the pizza." Shingo said. As Anna passed him some money and a nice tip he waved to the girls. "Later, I ll see yah guys at 5, nice to finally meet you Anna-chan." Shingo winked at her before he let himself out of his sister's new apartment. Anna smiled at his retreating form.

"What a stud!" Anna told Serena. Looking at her smiling "oh, sorry. Brother alert!" Anna laughed lightly looking at the grimace on her friends face. "So..." Anna started in on. "Mamo-chan..."

Bingo! It only took 8 years to find out what her best friend s weakness it. This guy that she has never heard of before was the cause of her inner turmoil. Some one she apparently cared about deeply.

"Yes. Mamoru was a guy I feel in love with in high school." Serena told her friend.

"Want to talk to me about it?" Anna tentatively stated. Hoping she would open up. Starting with the obviously. It hurt her deeply.

Serena sat for a minute and thought it over in her head and came to the conclusion... "Yeah, I do actually. It has been so long and I have kept in never telling anyone about it. I just didn't want to relive it every time I told the story. But I think it s about time I opened up about it. I mean... It s been what, 8 in half years... I don't think it will hurt anymore." Serena said confidently.

"Good, because I would ve gone crazy, not knowing. I wanted to know this vital piece information about my BFF!" Anna laughed while Serena joined in.

"Ok, so Mamo-chan, is 5 years older than me. He was best friends with Motoki, Who now owns the Crown Arcade. So we were always hanging out Motoki and Mamoru were like the big brothers and the 'Protectors' of our group per say. Rei, Amy, Mina, Lita and I all went to school together and were best friends, we all did everything together. We always went to Crown after school; Motoki being that he worked there at the time was always there. Mamoru was always there on his lunch break from college. So needless to say we saw and hung out everyday. So it was only inevitable that I would fall for Mamoru. He was tall, dark, and so handsome. He was everything I wanted in a guy and for awhile I though something more was going to happen, and when time kept passing and nothing did, I realized that we were only destined to be friends and I couldn't handle that. I didn't want to be friends. I wanted more, and the stupid thing is, he acted like he did too at some points in everything, so I kept at it thinking that it was the age difference to just find out he was just humoring a little girl for years. So instead of dealing with the reality of the situation, I moved, I got out and left. I locked everything up in a tiny box to never be opened again. And that is the reason I made it to America." Serena sighed thinking back on it all, it was so long ago she had some difficulty remembering fully what all happened, but she knew the more she thought back about it she would remember more if not all the small details.

"Wow. That has got to be tough. I'm sorry Rena." Anna hugged her friend. "Well the good thing is. He probably didn't deserve you. But then again, neither did any of the dumb ass' you dated in university." She smiled trying to lighten the topic.

"Ha. Ha. Funny... Hey. What time is it?" Serena said quickly getting up and looking for her cell phone.

"Umm... 2pm... wow. Well we have 2 hours before we need to head out so lets get some of this shuffled around so we can at least find our clothes." Anna exclaimed starting on the task at hand.

"Yeah, damn, where has the time gone...? Serena and Anna started to move things to where they earlier decided they were going to be unpacked later. Finding there clothes and shoes to be the number one priority. After about 10 minutes of shuffling around they located the numerous boxes and hauled them to there room to unpack so they can get ready to meet up with her old friends and have some fun with the people she loved and missed dearly. It took Serena a little while to decide what she was going to wear. She took a shower and did her hair, wavy, looking like a beach goddess she went on to make-up, going for a dramatic but fun look she did a smoky eye with hot pink and black and dark long full eyelashes, and a shiny red puckered lip. Now off to choose her clothes.

Anna took her shower and once out had fun picking out her shear paisley leggings in browns, yellows, oranges, reds and white. A cute baby doll dress that looked vintage with its entire lacy fringe, in an off white to match the leggings and lastly toped off with some cute brown worn in cowboy boots. Now off to do her hair in a messy bun up do, and makeup, keeping to the neutral colors of her stockings she did some peachy eyes with a brown smoky look. Eyeliner and thick false lashes later and she were basically done. Now she was off to find out where her purse had gone too...

Serena decided on black lacy thigh high stockings and the shortest mini dress she had. Black satin tube dress, that was very racy. Being so short, it was barely able to cover her. It didn t cover the tops of her hose. Serena had always looked like a super model, had legs that went on forever and was very thin. So clothing that could barely cover her ass was nothing new to her. This dress was her favorite, designed by her and worn only on her. She took great pride in her designs. She adorned it with a loose black leather jacket and a pair of hot pink Leopard print strapped platform peep toe sandal heals. She was so ready to party. And so put who ever saw her wish they had her. She grabbed her hot pink leopard print clutch purse to match the shoes, from a box and went on her way to find Anna so they could get out of there it was 4:07pm.

"Anna, you ready? We got to go!" Serena yelled towards her friend s door while transferring stuff from the old purse that she was going to need.

"I m coming." She hollered back. Serena finished putting what she was going to need into the clutch holding onto her phone. "Hello sexy!" Anna whistled at her. "No one is going to be thinking about turning you down tonight!"

Laughing Serena grabbed the car keys on there way to the door as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, you re coming right?" Rei.  
"Yup, we are just walking out the door now, why?" Serena informed the fiery women on the other end.  
"Just wanted to make sure, I'll see you soon, bye"  
"K, Bye" Serena hung up as they got half way back down the stairs.

"That Rei?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Serena replied as they made it to the bottom, out the door and to the car.

As Serena and Anna are on there way to the Arcade, someone had a plan of there own.

"She is coming tonight. You better not screw this up or I will kill you." Rei stated sternly

"Don't worry, so what is the plan anyways."

"We are all meeting at Crown, all the girls are excited and all the guys are going to be there too, and hopefully were going to take everybody to the opening of Club Midnyte, drink and have fun all night and probably end up going to Crescent Cafe for coffee afterward." Rei told him her plans for the evening.

"Those are Lita's, correct?"

"The club and cafe, yes they are. And the hype for the club opening is phenomenal. Everyone wants in." Rei exclaimed happily. Proud that her friend is doing making her dreams happen.

"That s good. That means she will go to the opening, because it s Lita's."

"Yup, and that is how it s going to be planed out. So I did the hard part with getting Usagi out and about, so make sure you do your part. OK? Do NOT screw this up!" Rei calmly told the stranger that she was sitting across from at a desk. Watching him think and hopefully not of bad things to do...

END! Now who likes this chapter! It was a little longer than the last one. And I m sorry that it took all month, lol. School started up and I don t have a grammar and spell checker on my computer I have to use my aunts Review please! :D


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Wow, sorry guys, It's been a while since I have updated last. I have been so busy with school that I haven't been able to think straight! but here it is, Shorter then the last chapters but I'm hoping you like it!

thanks everyone who has left me comments and had put this story on there alerts, it means a lot, thanks again!

-Trinity

Chapter 4

* * *

A day full of stressful moving, trying not to relive the past that she has fought so hard to forget. It was nice to finally slow down and go out to do something fun and relaxing. Serena and Anna were on there way to the Crown Arcade to meet up with some old friends of Serena. Just getting to see them again after 8 years was starting to make her anxious. Anna was excited to see and meet them for the first time, and she already knew that they would welcome her with open arms. Serena was thinking about the old times with the girls as she was turning to get on the highway for there destination. Going to school together, Study sleep over's, the games, the food, and the fun. She missed them so much after she moved, and hurt so much that she couldn't stay and continue to have fun and play with the girls. But deep down, she knew that after high school things would have changed drastically anyways. College, work, and boyfriends and responsibility would kick in. They wouldn't have gotten together as much based on growing up. But that dream of it never changing still liked to plague her sometimes. She never regretted her decision to move away, she got an excellent education doing things she absolutely loves to do. And becoming friends with Anna and forever partner in anything fashion. She loves making clothes and Anna and... Everyone in her life she loves, she just hoped that everything is enough to get threw the transition of changing everything. Trying to make a life that, they have been desperately working for. And soon they would get there break to make it all happen. But just for tonight, they were going to have some fun and relax with there friends in an over due meeting.

"Serena?" Anna softly said. "You ok? You're kind of spacing?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about how our life is going to be now. It's hard to be back here after being gone so long. I just hope that the girls understood they were really upset at me for a long time. Rei is the only one I still really talk to." Serena sighed. She really did hope that they weren't still saddened at her rash decision to leave so long ago. She still remembers how they reacted...

"Guys... I'm... I'm leaving." A young girl said. She was sitting at a small coffee table in the middle of Rei's bedroom. Telling her best friends, she was moving to America for college. Serena was scared because she didn't really want to go. But she knew in her heart it was time to do it. Silently looking at the confused face's of her closest friends. Mina, Rei, and Mokoto, just stared. Ami started softly, "Usagi...". Seeing the realization turn there face's was painful to look at. Seeing there saddened faces while her piece of pie sit forgotten at the drastic mood change. "Usa..." Ami tried again. "Why? I thought you were going to turn them down?" Mokoto interrupted sternly, watching the emotions flickering threw Usagi's eyes. They all started to realize that it wasn't about how she just wanted to go and get away, but that it was so much more than they all knew or understood. "When are you leaving?" Ami asked softly. "My plane leaves the day after tomorrow." As they all started to gather the importance of the situation, everyone started to gather around her side of the table, realizing that this was going to be the last time they were together like this. As they cried the night away and decided that it wasn't worth talking about it anymore, they all lay together and took turns crying and leaning on each other for the support of loosing a friend and for her to be loosing all of them. But the time the sun started to come up everyone but her were fast asleep over the night's news. As Serena started to untangle herself from everyone she came into contact with a pair of exhausted violet orbs looking at her with sadness. "I'll miss you Usagi." Rei let out a few tears and almost missed Usagi's "I'll miss you more." as she fell back to sleep as tears were falling. Serena got up and started to gather her things together. As she slipped her coat on she took a small envelop from the pocket and set it on the table for them to read later. As she replayed last night in her head as she walked home she remembered what she wrote in the letter...

* * *

'Dear, Ami, Minako, Mokoto and Rei.

I know that I have already told you that I'm leaving for America soon. But I needed to tell you that I love you all so very much. That will never change and I'm not leaving because I want to get away, it is just my time to go. We will see each other in the future. Take care of your selves. Ami you are going to be the best doctor in the world, No child, mother or woman will felt uncared for. Moko, you are going to be the best chef, and own so many restaurants you won't know what to do with the money you make off it all. Mina, you will be the most wanted celebrity, everyone is going to want your autograph. Rei, you will be the most successful business woman in the world. You will be handling Mina's and Lita's finances so they don't spend it all. And I will be a successful Fashion Designer who make's all of your fabulous cloths! I love you all so much and I will miss you terribly.

Love Loyally, Friendship Forever, and everything in between.

Love Usagi.

* * *

Once she got home, she crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep. Only to be woken up the next day to pack and make sure she had everything she needed for her trip to University.

It was a long and painful day to remember, but she wouldn't change it, so needed to get out and explore her options at the time and it was the best thing she ever did. She just wished it all would have happened a little bit differently. She appreciated everyone's understanding on her reasoning's, or well lack of reasons. But they never pushed her to tell them everything; they knew that there was more, but no details. The only one who does know everything was Mamoru… Thanks to Sammy… Well I guess things happen. I just hope I don't run into him, I wouldn't want to explain it all to him…

Serena had been letting out deep thinking sighs for the last 5 minutes, and frankly Anna was getting annoyed with what ever story that was going on in her head. She needed to focus on driving and getting them to Crown's in one piece, cause she didn't want to go to the ER before they had some fun. Anna was about to blast Serena out of her thought with the radio when some nice little black sports car came flying past them and was trying to cut them off.

"Serena! Snap out of it…" Anna started snapping her fingers next to her head.

"Huh, what's go..." Serena started. But Anna started cutting her off before she got it all out of her mouth.

"You need to focus; you see that car right there? Well he has been trying to cut us off, why don't you stomp on it and blow this jerk away." Anna threw at her. She started violently pointing at the little car still trying to push his way in.

"Jeez, what got you riled up?" Serena pulled her full attention to the road and started to smile. "You better hold on. I haven't done this in a while." She started to push her gas petal down to speed up next to the little car, putting on her flirt. She tilted her head barley, and glanced towards the car blowing a kiss, giving the invitation to catch her. She slammed her gas and passed him.

After a minute he caught up and tried to get ahead only to be forced back by a car in the lane. Coming around her on the other side, Anna gave a whistle...

"Oh. My. Lord. Come to mama!" Anna spoke barley loud enough for Serena to hear. Hearing that, made her glance at Anna. She wants to see the mystery in the little black sports car.

"He's that hot to call on the lord?" She took her glance over to see deep blue penetrating orbs smiling at her. Hair that would make you needs to touch to see if it was as soft as the black tresses looked. Lips that looked perfect in that chiseled face. Seeing him right there, Almost made her cause an accident. She had to quickly get back into her own lane before she ran into the mini van that was there. She started to slow down hoping that he would keep going. But to no avail. He started to slow down in sync. He reached out of his window and waited for Anna to grab the piece of paper in his hand. As she reached for it he blew her a kiss and speed up once the paper was secured in her hand.

"Wow! What a stud! I wonder who he is. Huh... lets take a look at this paper..." Anna started babbling. She opened up the piece of scratch paper and started.

* * *

'It's been a long time Usagi.'

'I will be looking for you soon.'

-M

* * *

OKAY! What do you think? Good, bad, indifferent? o.O;; Well reviews are always welcomed! So please feel free to comment! Thanks!


End file.
